Vanessa Copular
'''Vanessa Felicity Copular '''is the only daughter of Ace, the leader of the ex-Gangreen Gang, and Camille Leon, once upon a time model turned fashion monger. She attends Noctavia-Igna and is the school's fencing team captain. Background Vanessa is the only daughter of Ace and Camille Leon, and the heir to Camille's fortune from her business Forbidden Fashion. Ace was very open about being into women like Camille: rich, beautiful, rich, high class, rich, easy to please, and rich. He often brags about how he wooed Camille with several fancy dinners at restaurants he owns around Townsville (all fronts for his crime organization). After she was born, Camille was enraptured with having a daughter; however, Ace was not and often claimed he wasn't ready to be a father. Vanessa had a relatively normal childhood for being a crime lord and business owner/CEO, attending private school from first to fourth grade where she regularly made B honor roll which her mother rewarded her for earning by taking her to the mall and buying her whatever she wanted. She started attending Noctavia-Igna Girls' School when she reached fifth grade since her mother wanted her to get the best education and she had the money thanks to her high class fashion company (and successful plan of stealing the fortunes of many of the country's richest families by becoming a black widow, so to speak). She made a few friends here and there but over time she began to cull her friend circle to a select few, most notably the now most popular student at both Noctavia-Igna and Masters' School: Michelle M. When she reached eighth grade she joined the school's fencing team, mostly to find something new to tell her mother about in all her letters. She quickly took to it, exciting her mother so much that she commissioned a custom saber for Vanessa and gave it to her for Christmas that year. Fencing quickly became one of her few passions in life and she began practicing everyday until she could be the captain of the fencing team (achieved at the end of her sophomore year). From eighth grade to her junior year she dated a few boys from Masters' School, including one of the popular boys Currently, she still attends Noctavia-Igna and has plans on become part of and taking over her mother's fashion business, which caters to the higher class and to villains seeking custom designer wear. Personality Vanessa is arrogant and prideful to the core. She's remarkably gifted and often boasts about how she's the smartest person in the school ever since Delta Director graduated (even though she regularly makes B's in all her classes as she's incredibly lazy). Because she's one of the few people who's friends with Michelle she acts as though she's capable of bossing everyone else around, much to the bedevilment of the rest of the student body. She's actually a sweet person, often showing this by hand making gifts for her friends. She's quite creative as well, owing it to her mother's fashion business, and uses her creativity to bring back a lot of retro fashion trends and mixing them into modern looks. Despite her bossy attitude and temper, Vanessa has managed to date a few of the boys from Masters' School, one of them being one of the most popular boys, Greg. This has caused her to be referred to as the "biggest thot" of Noctavia-Igna, a nickname she resents more than anything. Secretly, she just wants someone to like her for who she is instead of her looks as most of her boyfriends only dated her for her beauty, money, or to get closer to Michelle, always failing with the latter. Vanessa's experience with her exes made her vindictive, as she would often humiliate them for being users. Because of how often she's been used she's begun to question her sexuality (mostly wondering if she's even into guys anymore) and has begun to act more cynical towards others whenever they express any interest in her. Appearance Vanessa is a perfect blend of her parents: tall, fair tan skin with a green tint, almond shaped pink eyes, and stylish charcoal hair that always seems to keep its style no matter what conditions it goes through, whether she's taking her fencing mask off or the wind is blowing her hair all over the place. She's considered fairly beautiful but only second rate compared to Michelle, with a curvy figure with a little bit of extra weight. The most makeup she ever wears is her dark brown lipstick and matching eye shadow. When she's home for the holidays, Vanessa usually dresses in a pair of blue leggings, a short sleeve striped midriff, and heeled sandals. At school she wears the standard uniform with a knee length black skirt (something her mother makes her wear since it's considered "in") and black platform heels. Relationships Her Parents Vanessa has a very uneasy relationship with her parents, mostly due to her father not really caring if she was ever around or not and giving her an allowance to "not bug him" whenever she was home for the holidays; according to letters, he's promised he'll spend more time with her (even though Vanessa doesn't care at this point). Her mother, on the other hand, she likes more since the two spent much more time together but can't stand her obsessive need to butt into her daughter's business (mostly school and her social life). Her mother is who she goes to the most when it comes to things she's worried about, but even she doesn't know about Vanessa's struggle in her questioning her sexuality. When she's at school Vanessa gets care packages from her mother which consists mostly of fashion magazines and letters asking about Vanessa's social life and to tell her about what's "in" and what's "out." Michelle Michelle is one of the very few people Vanessa is close too, and they have a ride or die friendship. Although they don't share a dorm, she usually hangs out with Michelle in her dorm before the curfew hits. Michelle is the only person she confides her insecurities with (everyone else doesn't know anything concrete, just speculation) and will often get the latest make up trends from her as well. Because of her mom's company, Vanessa gives Michelle info on the new trend setting clothes that come out from Forbidden Fashion. Michelle low key is part of the reason Vanessa's questioning her sexuality. Griffin She's known Griffin since childhood and often thinks of him as her big brother or cousin. When they were kids she often went along with whatever he had planned whenever they'd hang out, but when she started attending Noctavia-Igna she began to talk to him less since she mostly only got to see him once or twice a day and on school holidays. Even though he's graduated from Masters' School, she tries to keep in touch with him as regularly as possible by sending him letters through her father. Quotes "I'm the cap'ain of the fencin' team. You really think you can take me?" She raised her saber and pointed its tip at her opponent's heart, eyes cold and sharp. ~~ "Michelle, you hear about the boy's lacrosse team's newest player? Someone said he's from some place called th' 'Ghost Zone.'" Vanessa giggled, tossing her textbook aside and picking up one of the fashion magazines her mom sent her. "Sounds exotic. You're not, like, gonna date him, are you?" Michelle closed her makeup bag, eyes half open and a grimace painting her face. "You kiddin' me? I ain't touchin' him wit' a thirty foot pole!" Vanessa rolled her eyes and flicked through her magazine, blushing a little behind her magazine. ~~ "Didn't your dad get regularly beat up by a bunch of five year old girls?" asked one of the girls in Vanessa's home economics class. "You try fightin' a super powered toddler some time 'den. I'd pay t' see that action!" Vanessa retorted, leaning her seat as far back as she could. Trivia *Like her father, Vanessa has an Italian New Yorker accent and it really shows whenever her temper gets the best of her. *Her go to post-breakup song is "Somebody That I Used To Know" and after listening to and singing it hundreds of times she can sing it in one breath. *Whenever she's calm she has the second best poker face in school, second to Michelle's. *Her first and middle names are the names of the first two female leads in the Austin Powers movies, Vanessa and Felicity. Category:Next Gen Category:17 years old Category:Master's School or Noctavia-Igna Student Category:Female Category:Human-Metahuman Category:ThePaladinL's Characters